


Connection

by elfin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal meet in the catacombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR spoilers for Season 3

He’s been distracted by the idea of wanting this moment from the second he was able to piece together his thoughts enough to imagine it.

Hannibal has always represented safety in his warped psyche; a place he was welcome, a place he belonged. No matter how their last chapter ended, they each betrayed the other and in one way he was as guilty as the man who held the knife.

It was all illusion, of course. From a very young age he was able to fool himself into believing whatever he wanted to believe. Hannibal was like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny; just as fake and just as powerful. Will wanted Hannibal to be real more than he’d ever wanted anything else.

‘I forgive you.’

He knows when he says it that he might as easily be inviting death just as easily as life. The touch of breath to the back of his neck is warm and that he expected, but not the leather as strong arms encircle him from behind and he leans back, eyes closed, into the reaper’s embrace. If he’s cut again, he’ll reach for death. He’s done fighting.

He rests his hands on Hannibal’s arms; it’s expensive leather, soft, a biker’s jacket, close fitting protection from the elements. It feels wonderful. He considers for a moment being naked in this embrace and it’s ideas like that which make his attraction, his connection to Hannibal unhealthy, dangerous, as has been borne out, time after time. Yet he keeps having them, keeps coming back. He’s searched for Hannibal, found at least the start of the trail of breadcrumbs. If he’d stayed in Baltimore, he’s sure that would have been the end of their story. Or maybe not.

‘The question is, do I forgive you?’ 

How he’s missed that voice, the deep resonance, soothing accent, the shape of his words.Hearing it again makes him bold. He’s really got nothing to lose now anyway. He leans his head back against a firm shoulder. 

‘Kill me or kiss me, Hannibal, it’s all the same.’

The briefest touch of fingertips scrape his throat, before the whisper of lips brushes his temple.

‘Bedelia thinks this is love, you and I.’

‘What do you think?’

The arms around him tighten, fingers spreading possessively along his sides. ‘I think... you’re the only person who’s ever seen me. That’s a powerful thing. Even after you betrayed me, I can’t seem to give you up.’

‘We hurt each other. I called you, I told you they knew yet you stayed.’

‘I wanted us to leave together.’

‘You wanted to kill me. From the moment you smelt Freddie’s perfume on me, you planned to kill me. Nothing I said or did from that moment would have stopped you from wanting to.’

‘Not kill you.’

‘Hurt me then, cut me open and watch me turn inside out.’

Breath on his cheek, a little heavier, a little faster. A kiss just at the edge of his eye. ‘You see, you do understand.’

‘This isn’t love, Hannibal.’

‘No. But it’s an acceptable substitute. Will you come home with me?’

‘Will I be safe there?’

He feels Hannibal’s chuckle from his face, down the length of his spine into the small of his back. ‘We do not kill indiscriminately.’

‘We?’ He’s surprised at the note of jealousy in his own voice. 

‘Bedelia is merely living a fantasy, one I’m sure she will be happy to hand over to you.’ Will’s hands seek Hannibal’s now, warm skin where leather ends. His fingers brush a wedding band and he pauses. ‘Purely for show, I promise you. We entered Italy under suspicious circumstances. We’ve attracted some raised eyebrows and some pointed gazes amongst those who fawn over us.’

‘I’m sure those eyebrows, those gazes, have been averted.’

‘Most. Not all. Some were... regrettable. But I couldn’t have my position here compromised, not when the cost of getting here was so high.’ Will didn’t ask if he counted their friendship, the relationship, into that cost. 

‘Jack will be on my tail. If I found you, he can too.’

Hannibal hesitates, Will doesn’t miss it and he knows what it means, but it doesn’t matter. ‘We’ll cross that bridge when we have to. Come home with me.’

Will nods. There was never any doubt. He turns his head an inch to the left and Hannibal’s mouth ghosts over his. Hannibal’s fingers slip into his, and he holds on tight while at the same time, for the first time, he’s able to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Published Fiction](http://www.madeleine-marsh.com/)


End file.
